prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (August 3, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = 12,600 |lastevent = Super Viernes July 27, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 10, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) August 3, 2012 Super Viernes show featured six matches wrestling matches in total. The most talked about match of the night was not the main event CMLL World Tag Team Championship defense by Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Último Guerrero) against the team of Atlantis and Diamante Azul, instead it was the scheduled debut of the Ring persona Místico or rather Místico II as CMLL gave the name, mask and persona of their most successful luchador ever, Místico to a new wrestler, a man who had previously worked as "Dragon Lee" in CMLL. While Místico was in the fourth match of the night fans came to see the debut of Místico "La Nueva Era" ("The New Era") and attendance figures went up between 4,000 and 6,000. The show featured four additional matches, three of which were Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match and a Lightning Match, a one on one match with a one fall, 10 minute time limit. Event The opening match matched the tecnico team of Molotov, Starman and Tigre Blanco (who do not regularly team up) face off against Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte and Skándalo) and Nosferatu (who have teamed up on multiple occasions). The Rudo team proved victorious on the night, winning two falls to one. In the second match the Japanese team La Fiebre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever") of Namajague and Okumura teamed up with Misterioso, Jr. to take on the young high-flying trio of Diamante, Fuego and Tritón. During the match Delta landed awkwardly after executing a high risk move and had to be removed from the ring on a stretcher, fearing a serious injury. Fuego would pin Misterioso, Jr. to win the third fall, which along with a victory in the first fall gave Fuego and his team the victory. CMLL normally includes a Lighting Match on their Super Viernes show unless they have a special reason to leave it out, and the August 3 edition did indeed feature a Lightning Match, pitting the Rudo veteran against the young, high-flying tecnico Stuka, Jr.. The two wrestled a very fast-paced match which ultimately saw El Felino pin Stuka, Jr. before the time limit expired. La Nueva Era The fourth match saw the debut of Dragon Lee as the new Místico, taking over the mask and name of CMLL's most successful wrestler ever, the original Místico (Now known as Sin Cara). While CMLL had tried to copy Místico's image and persona since the original left CMLL to join World Wrestling Entertainment, primarily by the introduction of Magnus, CMLL had not given anyone the specific name and mask of the original until this point. Místico was accompanied by Fray Tormenta, the "Wrestling Priest", who had also acted as the Padrino (Literally Godfather") of the original Místico, giving his official blessing to the new Místico before the match even begun. The new Místico teamed up with Valiente and Ángel de Oro, who had originally been offered the role of the new Místico but declined. The team would face Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell"; Ephesto and Mephisto) and Euforia. Los Hijos del Averno had been constant rivals with the original Místico and had worked together in a series of very well received and profitable matches. La Nuevo Era Místico did not have an easy debut as the Rudo trio ganged up on him and actually attacked him so brutally that the team was disqualified to lose the first fall. In the second fall Los Hijos defeated both Valiente and Ángel de Oro, but not Místico as the team took the second fall. The final fall did not involve Místico at all as Ángel de Oro forced Mephisto to submit for the victory. Following the match Los Hijos attacked Místico again, tearing his mask open. Following the match Místico rated his own effort as a "7 out of 10" and noted that while it was not a perfect debut he still considered it successful. The official CMLL website described the debut as "Excelent" Semi-Main Event Leading up to the fifth match of the evening Volador, Jr. and Mr. Niebla had been unable to get along and their trios match which also included Negro Casas on their side was no different. The internal strife made it easier for Máscara Dorada, Maximo and Shocker to win the match as they took two straight falls, winning two to zero due to Volador, Jr. and Mr. Niebla fighting amongst themselves. After the match was over Mr. Niebla and his companion Zacarias attacked Volador, Jr. allowing weeks of frustration to be expressed physically instead. At first Negro Casas tried to keep the peace between the two, but finally ended up siding with his La Peste Negra teammate Mr. Niebla as they tried to unmask Volador, Jr. after the match. Once the two had been separated by arena security Volador, Jr. made a challenge to Mr. Niebla to face him in a Luchas de Apuestas match with both Masks at stake. Mr. Niebla refused to even answer the challenge but instead left the arena along with Negro Casas. Main Event The main event was billed as the 22nd CMLL World Tag Team Championship defense by the team of Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Último Guerrero, just short of the record 25 title defenses Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero had achieved a few years prior. The team had to fend off the team of Atlantis and Diamante Azul, who had teamed in Trios matches, but not as a regular Tag Team at this point in time. The match started out as a clean, very technical match which saw Atlantis and Diamante Azul display a great deal of teamwork that allowed the challengers to take the first fall in quick order, putting the champions on the defensive. The champions regrouped in the second fall with Guerrero focusing on Atlantis and Dragón Rojo, Jr. worked over Diamante Azul, allowing them to even the match and force a third and deciding fall. The third fall saw a number of close calls as both teams fought hard to gain the victory. At one point Último Guerrero had Atlantis on the top rope, ready to perform his" Guerrero Special" move when Dragón Rojo, Jr. threw Diamante Azul into the ring ropes, shaking them enough for Último Guerrero to lose his footing and fall to the canvas. Moments later Atlantis defeated Guerrero to win his fifth overall CMLL World Tag Team Championship. After the match the now former champions began arguing between them, blaming each other for the title loss. Results ; ; *''Los Guerreros Tuareg'' (Arkangel de la Muerte and Skándalo) and Nosferatu defeated Molotov, Starman and Tigre Blanco in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Diamante, Fuego and Tritón defeated La Fiebre Amarilla (Namajague and Okumura) and Misterioso, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *El Felino defeated Stuka, Jr. in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (7:00) *Ángel de Oro, Místico II and Valiente defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto and Mephisto) and Euforia 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Máscara Dorada, Maximo and Shocker defeated Mr. Niebla, Negro Casas and Volador, Jr. 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Atlantis and Diamante Azul defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Último Guerrero) © 2-1 in a Two Out Of Three Falls Tag Team Match to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship External links * Results Category:2012 events